London Souvenir
by Xel aka Joji
Summary: Una fic di Gokinjo Monogatari(in italia Cortili del cuore). Il giovane Gianni racconta in una lettera ad un'amica il suo viaggio a Londra e l'incontro con una ragazza molto speciale di nome Mikako!


****

London Souvenir

AAAAAAH! La mia prima fic dedicata ad un'opera della Yaza! Sono commosso... in realtà questa è la seconda fic che scrivo, ma la prima che finisco(l'altra è ancora in sospeso.. chissà quando la terminerò!). Protagonista di questa Storia è un personaggio inventato da me, che racconta in una lettera ad un'amica dell'incontro a Londra con una ragazzina giapponese... indovinate chi?  
Spero di essere riuscito in questa storia a ricreare almeno un po' le atmosfera di Gokinjo...  
Ovviamente tutti i diritti su Mikako e Seiji appartengono ad Ai Yazawa...

Dedico questa Fic a Misato, che tanto si impegna a imprimere nel nostro cuore il ricordo della Yaza. Grazie Misa! :*

__

Ciao Laura,  
come stai? E' da un bel po' che non mi faccio sentire e me ne spiace molto ma ti lascio immaginare come sia stato preso negli ultimi mesi in vista degli esami, e una volta che si sono conclusi ogni mio pensiero è andato verso il viaggio a Londra.  
Lo sai che ci tenevo tanto vero?   
Adoro quella città, mi è bastato andarci una sola volta per innamorarmene…  
Era da tanto che progettavo di tornarci e finalmente il mio sogno si è concretizzato questa estate, come premio per la tanto sudata promozione.  
A dir la verità non è che me la sentissi molto di partire… ti avevo già confidato nelle altre lettere dubbi e ansie riguardo il mio futuro, in particolar modo dal punto di vista dello studio…  
Quando salii sull'aereo, i miei pensieri non andavano a quello che mi aspettava in territorio britannico, bensì a quello che lasciavo in Sicilia e avrei inevitabilmente trovato al mio ritorno, ovvero la prospettiva della più infelice vita universitaria.  
Giusto il giorno prima di partire mio padre aveva terminato di sistemare i documenti per la mia iscrizione, si è affannato tanto per riuscire a fare tutto in fretta trascurando però un piccolo particolare: chiedermi se io volessi frequentare l'università.  
A casa, nessuno me lo ha chiesto, l'unica domanda che mi hanno fatto è stato quale facoltà avessi scelto, sembra un particolare superfluo, ma non in realtà non è stata altro che la conferma del fatto che per tutti era la cosa più ovvia… dovevo frequentare l'università… anche se non volevo…  
E per me era apparentemente finita cosi, rassegnarmi alla decisione dei miei famigliari, accettare un'iscrizione in una facoltà qualsiasi, solo per farli contenti…  
Ma mi sbagliavo… non era finita… perché a Londra ho fatto un incontra che ha cambiato il mio modo di vedere la vita… Ma sto correndo, sono già arrivato alla fine delle storia, forse è meglio andare con ordine.  
Partimmo un caldo giorno di inizio Agosto.  
Dico "partimmo" perché non ero solo, mi accompagnava Aurora, una mia cara amica, di un anno più grande di me.  
Mari frequenta già l'università, è iscritta alla facoltà di Studi comparatistici, la frequenta con grande passione visto il suo amore per le lingue, in particolare quelle orientali.  
La ammiro molto, ed a essere sincero, provo vergogna nei suoi confronti, a vedere con quanta passione vive la sua vita universitaria, non posso che sentirmi in colpa per come io ho invece preso con leggerezza questa scelta.  
Il motivo principale per cui Aurora ha insisto per accompagnarmi in questo viaggio, è stato il desiderio di incontrare un suo amico di penna giapponese che da un paio di mesi si era stabilito nella capitale britannica.  
Quando gli chiesi cosa ci facesse un ragazzo giapponese a Londra, mi spiegò che Seiji, questo era il suo nome, era un coiffeur venuto in Europa per studiare e migliorarsi.  
Ti confiderò che in principio mi parve una cosa strana, "cosa avrebbe da studiare un parrucchiere?" mi chiesi "Deve solo tagliare i capelli…non è di certo il lavoro più complicato di questo mondo…", mi immaginai subito questo Seiji come un nulla facente, un tipo che aveva scelto un'occupazione semplice per non impegnarsi troppo, che era venuto a farsi una bella gita a Londra spacciandola per viaggio di studio.  
In poche parole, ancora prima di conoscerlo, già lo disprezzavo.  
Ma Seiji Kisaragi era una persona ben diversa dall'idea che mi ero fatto.  
Innanzi tutto per l'aspetto: i suoi non erano propriamente i lineamenti di un nipponico, aveva i capelli di un colore chiaro, sul biondo, anzi, quasi dorati; i suoi occhi erano profondi, dolci e severi allo stesso tempo e le sue labbra carnose e sanguigne.  
Io e Aurora, lo aveva visto solo in foto, rimanemmo alcuni secondi a bocca aperta, quando, il terzo giorno del nostro soggiorno londinese, lo incontrammo.  
Mi salutò con un perfetta pronuncia inglese, stringendomi la mano sul suo viso si allargò un cordiale sorrise.  
Io, imbarazzato, risposi con delle parole spezzate e tentennanti.  
Seiji ci disse che doveva andare a trovare una sua amica e ci chiese di accompagnarlo, noi accettammo di buon grado e ci incamminammo insieme, passando attraverso uno di quei ampi e rigogliosi parchi londinesi che riempiono il cuore di gioia solo a guardarli.  
Camminando alcuni passi dietro Aurora e Seiji, non è che io però sprizzassi gioia da tutti i pori.  
Quei due parlavano allegramente, avevano molti argomenti in comune, discutevano dei propri gusti e delle proprie passioni, mi sentivo completamente fuori dai loro discorsi, incapace di intervenire proponendo un valido soggetto di conversazione.  
Come in un disperato tentativo di inserirmi anche io nel loro rapporto, chiesi a Seiji dove fosse in quel momento la sua amica.  
Seiji mi spiegò che la sua amica, che si chiamava Mikako, giapponese come lui, stava usufruendo di una borsa di studio che le permetteva di frequentare una scuola per stilisti lì a Londra e in quel momento si trovava proprio a frequentare una lezione del corso estivo.  
La prima cosa che mi chiesi fu cosa si potesse studiare in una scuola per stilisti.  
Di certo non Analisi, e nemmeno Biologia o Fisica… quale sarebbero mai state le materie che seguiva questa Mikako? Ma soprattutto, quali opportunità lavorative le dava quel tipo di studio.  
Certo, sarebbe potuta diventare una stilista famosa e guadagnare molti soldi per poter mantenere se e la sua famiglia, ma si tratta di una possibilità su cento, come trovare un ago in un pagliaio, se non fosse riuscita a sfondare come stilista, cosa le sarebbe rimasto? Evidentemente, pensai, questa Mikako è una ragazza che prende la vita troppo alla leggera, che ha fatto una scelta senza pensare veramente alle conseguenze…  
Se vedere Seiji mi aveva lasciato a bocca aperta, vedere Mikako fu uno shock per i miei occhi.  
Era luminosa come un arcobaleno, aveva i capelli di un rosa chiarissimo, quasi bianco; sulle labbra portava un rossetto di colore rosso acceso, tanto forte da farmi inizialmente pensare che la ragazza avesse mangiato prima di incontrarci delle ciliegie e si fosse scordata di pulirsi il muso; indosso portava un maglioncino di un intenso colore giallo e un paio di fusò della stessa tinta accesa; sulla schiena portava un bizzarro zainetto bianco; per completare il tutto ai piedi portava due ampi zatteroni fucsia chiusi più che da un laccio da un vaporoso fiocco.  
Ma più che dall'aspetto di Mikako, al momento del nostro incontro, fui colpito dal suo guardo.  
Uno sguardo pieno di gioia, allegro e brillante…  
Seiji ci presentò, lei sorrise con gusto e disse qualcosa che alle mie orecchie risultò incomprensibile: stava parlando in giapponese.  
Come se lo avesse fatto senza rendersene conto, portò le mani difronte alla bocca con espressione sorpresa, mentre Seiji tendeva la mano con il palmo insù verso di lei.  
Mikako sbuffò, prese una monetina dallo zainetto e la porse a Seiji; ci spiegarono subito di questo loro "rito" che si erano imposti all'inizio del loro soggiorno londinese per prendere l'abitudine di parlare in inglese: un pegno per ogni volta che parlavano in giapponese…  
Passammo la giornata insieme e fatta sera Mikako e Seiji ci portarono in un pub, era un locale bellissimo, bevemmo qualcosa mentre una musica soffusa accompagnava le nostre chiacchierate… o sarebbe meglio dire le "loro" chiacchierate, perché io continuavo ad essere come un elemento estraneo, anche se ogni tanto mi insinuavo nelle loro discussioni, i miei restavano come degli interventi vani, privi di significato che non andava ad aggiungere nulla di concreto al dialogo.  
A notte fondo uscimmo dal locale ed io e Aurora ci ritirammo in albergo dopo aver salutato Mikako e Seiji, dandoci appuntamento all'indomani.  
Dandomi la buonanotte, difronte alle nostre stanze, Aurora mi chiese se mi ero divertito, io risposi con uno splendente sorriso di si.  
Non mentii del tutto, in fondo la giornata era stata piena, aveva visto un sacco di posti e visitato tanti locali, ma dopo l'incontro con i due ragazzi giapponesi, fu come se la mi insicurezza si fosse trasformata in un peso, che mi rallentava e inevitabilmente mi separava dagli altri, precludendomi ogni possibilità di approfondire il rapporto.  
Indossando il pigiama, pensai che però non mi interessava fare amicizia con delle persone come loro, che si impegnavano in delle attività che hai miei occhi apparivano vane e frivole.  
Comprendo con il senno di poi, che le mie impressioni erano dettate dal senso di inferiorità nei loro confronti, mi era bastato frequentare Mikako e Seiji per qualche ora perché ai miei occhi fosse più che evidente il divario che ci separava, a differenza di me, loro, avevano qualcosa in cui credere e impegnarsi…  
Il giorno dopo, appena svegli, aurora mi ricordò che avevamo appuntamento con Seiji e Mikako all'ora di pranzo.  
In cuor mio non impazzivo dalla voglia di vederli, così inventai la scusa di voler andare a vedere un museo che si trovava dall'altra parte della città rispetto al luogo dell'appuntamento e declinai per quel giorno l'invito a pranzo.  
In realtà non avevo alcune interessa in quella visita al museo, tanto che dopo meno di un'ora avevo già finito.  
All'uscita mi fermai a dare un'occhiata in un negozietto di Souvenir e la mia attenzione fu attirata da due cartoline: il soggetto che ritraevano era identico, una suggestiva veduta del Tamigi, con la differenza che una era a colori e l'altra in bianco e nero.  
Le comprai tutte e due, assieme ad alcuni regalini per i miei parenti, le infilai nello zaino e mi misi a passeggiare in un parco, senza pensare a niente.  
Guardai l'orologio e vidi che era ancora l'una; avevo appuntamento con Aurora verso le cinque, quindi mi si prospettavano quattro ore senza alcun impegno.  
Cominciai a sentire i morsi della fame; acquistai un Hot Dog da un ambulante e mi sedetti a mangiarlo sotto un grosso albero.  
Non molto lontano da me vi era un gruppetto di ragazzi che parlavano a voce alta, mi ci volle un po' per capire che erano artisti di strada e che stavano mettendo in scena un pezzo di una qualche opera teatrale.  
Seguii affascinato il loro lavoro, colpito da come, nonostante la povertà di mezzi, quel gruppetto riuscisse a creare un'opera che riusciva ad appassionare e coinvolgere tutti i passanti.  
Come ben sai, ho sempre amato la recitazione.  
Durante la scuola per ben quattro anni ho frequentato il laboratorio teatrale, impegnandomi al massimo nella rappresentazione di fine anno, nonostante le critiche dei miei genitori che vedevano in questa mia passione solo una delle tante distrazioni dallo studio.  
Mi ricordai com'era bello stare sul palco, come mi sentissi vivo nell'interpretare i ruoli più svariati, pensai alla tristezza che provai durante l'ultimo anno di scuola, troppo preso dagli esami per poter partecipare alle attività del laboratorio teatrale.  
Ma in fondo non mi ero mai pentito di quel gesto, la recitazione non faceva altro che togliere tempo ad attività più importanti, impegnandomi nello studio mi sarei garantito un futuro radioso, mentre recitare non mi dava alcuna opportunità... Solo rivedendo adesso con il senno di poi queste mie giustificazioni non erano altro che le stesse parole pronunciate più e più volte dai miei genitori...  
A strapparmi dai ricordi in cui ero ormai sprofondato fu una voce che giunse dalle mie spalle, che chiamò il mio nome  
Mi voltai e vidi che era Mikako, anche quel giorno il suo abbigliamento originale e colorato la faceva risaltare come una mosca bianca.  
Mi sorrise e mi chiese cosa stessi facendo.  
Io le risposi con fare scortese che mi stavo riposando e ricambiai la domanda.  
Lei mi disse che si era congedata da Seiji e Aurora perché alle due aveva una lezione pomeridiana.  
La invitai a recarsi pure alla lezione, non c'era bisogno che rimanesse a farmi compagnia.  
Per tutta risposta Mikako si sedette sull'erba accomodandosi accanto a me "Non è poi cosi lontano… abbiamo il tempo di fare due chiacchiere!"   
Non mi andava la compagnia di Mikako, ma per non essere troppo scortese risposi solo con un sorriso forzato.  
Parlammo un po' del più e del meno, chi chiedemmo a vicenda che ne pensavamo di Londra, un parere sul clima e altre stupide chiacchiere di evenienza, ma ben presto gli argomenti si esaurirono e tra noi due calò il silenzio.  
D'un tratto Mikako mi chiese "Hai una passione, Gianni?"  
La domanda mi prese alla sprovvista.  
Notando la mia espressione confusa Mikako si ripeté "Cosa fai nel tempo libero?"  
"Beh, studio…" risposi.  
"Ma oltre lo studio? Non hai qualche Hobby a cui ami dedicarti con tutto te stesso?"  
L'insistenza di Mikako mi infastidì parecchio, le risposi alzando la voce "Lo studio mi prendere troppo, non ho modo di sprecare il mio tempo in altro modo, capito?"  
Mikako assunse un'espressione delusa, poi fece un sorriso e si scusò.  
Ci fu di nuovo un attimo di silenzio tra noi.  
Mi sentii colpevole per come mi ero rivolto a quella ragazza che in fin dei conti voleva solo mostrarsi cortese nei miei confronti.  
"E la tua passione qual è?" le chiesi per spezzare il silenzio.  
Il suo viso si illuminò "La mia passione… è realizzare abiti! Amo moltissimo il cucito e quando realizzi i miei modelli sono felicissima! Tocco il cielo con un dito quando posso indossare un vestito realizzato a me stessa. Attraverso gli abiti riesco a esprimere tutta la mia creatività e…" Miwako parlava concitatamente, con voce rotta dall'emozione e ad ogni parola era come sei i suoi occhi brillassero.  
"A quanto pare questo Hobby per te è veramente importante..." commentai.  
Il suo viso malcelò il disappunto per questa mia affermazione "Non è solo un hobby...Questa è la mia vita!"  
La fermezza con la quale pronunciò quelle parole mi lasciò di sasso, Mikako era davvero una ragazza cosi sventata da vedere tutta la propria vita in funzione di un'attività cosi vana come il creare abiti? Cercai di spostare la discussione su un altro argomento "Dimmi... non ti manca il Giappone?"  
"Da morire..." i suoi occhi si velarono di tristezza "Venire in a Londra ha significato per me lasciare la mia famiglia, la mia sorellina che sta per nascere, i miei amici..." portò le mani a stringere uno strano ciondolo che teneva al collo "E soprattutto il ragazzo che amo... Non passa giorno che io non pensi a tutto quello che ho lasciato a casa, a quanto mi manca Tsutomu..."  
"Ma scusa... se lo ami cosi tanto" sbottai io "Come hai potuto lasciarlo?"  
Mikako sorrise "Te l'ho detto... questa è la mia vita... Diventare stilista è il sogno che inseguo e la strada che mi aspetta non è facile, è piena di sacrifici e rinunce, mi è difficile sapere se riuscirò a realizzarmi... ma io sono pronta ad impegnare ogni mia forza per provarci..."  
Rimasi allibito.  
Non riuscivo a capire Mikako, era stata capace di lasciare tutto per venire li a Londra, aveva anche lasciato il ragazzo in Giappone... La fissai e mi sembrò che, ancora più del giorno prima, il suo viso, il suo corpo, il suo sorriso, brillasse di un'innaturale luce colorata.  
D'un tratto colsi la differenza che passava tra me e Mikako.  
Era come per le due cartoline che ritraevano lo stesso paesaggio che avevo comprato poco prima; rispetto Mikako io ero come la cartolina in bianco e nero, lei era cosi ricca di colori e sfumature io invece come dipinto di un'unica tinta uniforme e spenta, Mikako splendeva dell'entusiasmo che le donavano le sue aspirazioni, dal canto mio pur di non affrontare alcun difficoltà avevo accettato di rinunciare a coltivare alcun desiderio.  
Mi sentii meschino per come l'avevo giudicato, solo perché la sua vita aveva una prospettiva diversa dalla mia, non mi ero fatto scrupolo a criticarla e giudicarla una buona a nulla.  
Portai una mano difronte agli occhi, sentivo le lacrime bruciare negli occhi.  
"Cosa c'è?" mi chiese Mikako.  
Scoppiai in lacrime e piangendo le chiesi scusa...  
Lei non capì sul momento a cosa mi stessi riferendo, ma con grande dolcezza mi abbracciò a se.  
Parlammo a lungo.  
Le dissi che l'avevo erroneamente giudicata, che ero stato incapace di comprendere la sua prospettiva di vita, impedito come dai paraocchi che mi erano stati imposti dalla mia educazione, in realtà nel mio cuore provavo tanto invidia per come lei(e anche Seiji) vivessero cercando di realizzare un sogno, seguendo le proprie aspirazioni, mentre io non facevo altro che vivere come scivolando per inerzia, senza impegnarmi veramente in ciò che era importante con me ma solo in ciò che mi rendeva importante agli occhi degli altri.  
D'un tratto Mikako mi guardo con occhi dolci e tornò a chiedermi "Hai una passione Gianni?"  
"Si" le risposi "Io... amo recitare... è la cosa che adoro più della mia stessa vita..."  
Mikako mi rispose con un sorriso ancora più largo, mi fece alzare tirandomi per il polso e mi trascinò in mezzo agli artisti di strada che si trovavano li vicino.  
Bastarono poche parole di Mikako per convincerli a farci partecipare entrambi alla loro esibizione.  
Stavano mettendo in scena il Romeo e Giulietta e diedero a me e Mikako i ruoli dei protagonisti, il risultato non fu eccezionale, Mikako non conosceva il testo ed io non avevo mai recitato in inglese, ma alla fine ci divertimmo un sacco.  
Era quasi sera quando salutammo e ringraziammo il gruppo e ci incamminammo per recarci all'appuntamento con Seiji e Aurora.  
"Oh, no!" strillò all'improvviso Mikako "Mi sono completamente dimenticate di andare a lezione! Seiji mi sgriderà!"  
Scoppiai a ridere, Mika mi guardò imbronciata e poi si uni alla mia risata.  
Il nostro soggiorno a Londra durò altri sei giorni, al termine dei quali, l'aereo attendeva inesorabile il nostro imbarco.  
Seiji e Mikako erano venuti a salutarci all'aeroporto.  
Mika era visibilmente triste "Mi spiace... non ho avuto nemmeno il tempo di comprarti un regalino..."  
Le dissi di non preoccuparsi, ma lei si sciolse un laccio di stoffa che teneva tra i capelli e me lo legò al polso.  
Era un striscetta tinta di colori accesi, che sfumavano dal giallo al rosso.  
Sull'aereo, con Aurora che dormiva sfinita al mio fianco, tenevo gli occhi fissi su quel regalo, era come se Mikako mi avesse dato un po' dei colori di cui risplendeva... quello era l'inizio della mia passaggio da una cartolina in bianco e nero ad una colori.  
E adesso che sono tornato a casa, sono pronto a iniziare una nuova vita, coltivare il mio sogno come mi ha insegnato quella ragazza.  
Non sarà una strada facile, ne sono ben cosciente, ma anche nei momenti più difficili trarrò forza dal ricordo di Mikako.  
Probabilmente non la rivedrò mai più, ma quella ragazzina mi ha donato il più bel ricordo di Londra che potessi ricevere...

Gianni 


End file.
